Silently Screaming
by TheFoolOnMelancholyHill
Summary: When one of their own gets captured, the Titans must race against the clock to find their friend and the perpetrator. Along the way the team comes face to face with an undeniable truth- not every enemy has to have powers in order to leave an everlasting impression on them.
1. Chapter 1- And So It Begins

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, I really should be working on the next chapter for my story "Faces to Call Home," but this plot bunny has been nagging me for quite some time now, I just had to go through with it. It will be relatively short, as are the chapters. Think of it as a fun mini-project before I get back down to business and set my priorities straight.

**Disclaimer: **As always, all rights go to Warner Bros, DC Comics, and Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- And So It Begins<strong>

"Pancakes headin' your way!"

Herald grinned as he scooped up two pancakes with his spatula and prepared to fling them towards Jericho. His best friend was already a step ahead of him, arms stretched out in front of him as his hands clutched the end of his plate. In one fluid motion, Herald pitched the spatula forward, causing the pancakes to soar through the air. Jericho scrambled into action, taking several steps backwards so that his breakfast would successfully find it's way onto his plate.

An unknown force bumped into him from the nearby doorway, causing him to lose his balance and crash onto the floor. A distinct _sizzle _sound made it's way towards Herald's ears, causing him to glance from a disoriented Jericho to the pancake's target.

A powered up, fuming Hot Spot stood before them, blackened pancakes making their way down the side of his head. His right eye twitched in anger, hands balled up into fists at his sides. It took every ounce of self-constraint for Herald _not _to burst out laughing at the ordeal because c'mon, the encounter was downright_ hilarious_. Out of the corner of his eye, Herald could tell that Jericho was having a hard time keeping his composure in-check as well.

"Oh, h-hey Hot Spot," Herald finally managed to get out in between stifled snickers. Jericho merely held up a hand in greeting, the other clutched firmly against his wavering mouth. Hot Spot let out a low grunt in response, his temper about ready to explode.

And then the pancakes landed on the ground with a reverberating _SPLAT!_

"Bwahahahaha!" Herald burst out laughing, clutching the side of the kitchen counter for support as his torso throbbed from the sounds he was emitting. Jericho lay sprawled out on the floor, a gaiety expression on his face as his body shook with mute laughs.

"Oi! What's going on around here?" A feminine voice interrupted, causing both Herald and Jericho to stop their antics and glance towards the new arrival.

Argent stood in front of the elevator, clad in a rock-n-roll t-shirt and striped pajama bottoms. Unlike Hot Spot, who was already dressed in his uniform, Argent seemed to want to stay in her current attire for as long as she possibly could before she was called into action.

Taking a step forward, she eyed the two boys curiously before diverting her attention to the pyrokinetic. Her crimson-colored eyes darted between him, the scorched pancakes, then back to him again. An amused grin stretched across her face.

"Enjoy gettin' a quick breakfast, Spotty?" Argent mused as she observed the burnt remains of pancakes by Hot Spot's feet.

"Don't call me that," Hot Spot irritably replied as the faint glow around his body intensified.

Sensing that trouble was bound to arise, Herald decided to speak up. "Just chill out, man." Out of the corner of his eye, Herald could see Jericho smacking his forehead as if it say, _"You just had to use the term 'chill.'"_

As if on cue, Hot Spot grumbled, "My powers are fire-based, genius."

"You could still power down," Argent spoke up. "Constantly emanatin' heat could be a safety hazard."

"You don't get to tell me when to power down." Hot Spot bitterly warned her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, somebody needs to before you burn the bloody building down," Argent remarked, her usual carefree tone taking on an air of hostility.

Hot Spot scowled. "I didn't ask for this!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "I didn't ask to be on this stupid team with a crummy goth chick that questions my every move! I'd rather work alone!" For a brief moment, the fire behind Argent's eyes diminished, exposing hurt, anguished orbs.

Jericho took it upon himself to extinguish the flames that had been lit before they spread into an uncontrollable wildfire. As he stood up to intervene, he was met with the harsh glare of Hot Spot who ordered, "Stay out of this!"

His abrasive tone towards the mute seemed to snap Argent out of her funk. "Don't yell at him!" she retorted, a spark of anger crossing over her eyes.

"You're so freaking annoying!" Hot Spot exclaimed. He dug his thumb into his chest as he stated, "If you need me, I'll be getting breakfast at a place that doesn't smack you in the face as a greeting, or have annoying patronizers!" At that, the pyrokinetic stormed out of the room, leaving behind a trail of steam as he went.

As the elevator doors swished closed, the room was filled with a tense silence. Herald's countenance twisted into a frown.

"What a hard-boiled egg, that one is." Argent finally muttered, pushing a strand of her jet-black hair behind her ear.

"He didn't mean what he said," Herald stated in a low tone. "He just needs some time to loosen up." Jericho nodded his head in agreement.

The silver-skinned girl let out a puff of air, blowing her scarlet-dyed bangs upward. "Yeah, well," not knowing what else to say, Argent's gaze drifted to the floor. Jericho brought forward a plate of untampered pancakes, but Argent gave him a dismissive wave of her hand. "Don't bother. Seem t'ave lost my appetite anyhow." With that, Argent turned on her heel and made her way to the elevator.

"I'll be in my room if you 'gents need me," she announced as the doors slid shut.

Herald let out a sigh, meeting the compassionate eyes of his mute friend. Robin had instituted Titans North a month prior and established a homebase for the chosen team in a place called Pinnacle City. The tower they currently resided in resembled that of Titans West, the T-shaped edifice situated on a mountaintop overlooking the city. Thick vegetation and fresh pine trees expanded across the summit, giving the place an air of tranquility.

Herald was deeply troubled by the fact that he hadn't been able to stop his teammates' recent confrontation. Hot Spot and Argent were pugnacious individuals, both seeming to have it in for the other. The incident had been the third one this week, and Herald wasn't looking forward to having to do damage control _yet again_.

Maybe the trumpet player wasn't cut out for this whole "leadership" thing. After all, he hadn't jumped at the idea when Robin had first proposed it. Him? In charge of a team? This was Herald they were talking about - easygoing, laid-back Herald who took on life's struggles like a piece of jazz music; one resonant note at a time. How could the Boy Wonder possibly expect him to lead a group of vigilantes? When the musician had posed the question, Robin was quick to explain.

"I don't," Robin had said. "I expect you to lead a group of _friends_."

Yeah, and that was working out _real _nicely. The team couldn't have been farther apart. They barely knew one another and when they did speak there was only discourse; Argent was too rebellious, Hot Spot jumped to conclusions before allowing anyone to explain, Kole played peacemaker too often and ended up as the one who got hurt, and Jericho…

Jericho was without a doubt the most level-headed of them all. He was attentive and warmhearted, always ready to help out a friend in need. He was calm and collected, able to keep his emotions in check when the situation called for it. He was a courageous teammate, never failing expectations while on a mission.

The only piece missing from the puzzle was his voice.

Without it, Jericho couldn't directly speak up. As part of their daily training schedules, Herald had mandated a one-hour study session with the mute who acted as their educator in the art of sign language. He wanted everyone to be up to par with their communication skills, not wanting Jericho to feel left out as he had been many times before. The team had only been at it for three weeks, but already they showed signs of improvement.

Jericho waved his hand in front of Herald's face, an amused look in his eyes. The trumpet player shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. His best friend motioned toward his noggin as if to ask, _"Whatcha thinking about?"_

"The team, mostly," Herald admitted to him. "We're falling apart at the seams with nobody to stitch the pieces back up." The trumpet player lowered his gaze as he muttered to himself, "I don't think I'm cut out to lead a team."

Jericho stared at him, appearing dumbfounded by the comment. _Are you crazy? _He asked with experienced, nimble hands. _You're the best suited person for this position. I couldn't think of anyone better to lead us._

"I'm pretty sure _you're_ the one who's out of their mind," Herald corrected with a slight upturn of his mouth. "If I can't even stop a simple argument, how'm I supposed to support an entire team on a mission?"

_You've done it before_, Jericho pointed out.

"Please," Herald said with a wave of his hand. "I mean on an _actual_ mission. Arresting a few creeps for distributing pornographic videos is hardly anything impressive." His friend began to raise his hands again in order to defend himself, to which Herald simply added, "And catching a bunch of yahoos who stole some alcohol from a gas station station doesn't count either." They had hardly done anything remarkable since they'd first arrived here, much less something that earned headline news and a gold medal. The police could've easily handled those cases; Titans North just happened to be in the vicinity at the time.

_I guess we should be thankful for not having another Slade running amok_. Jericho humorously signed, though a strange glint entered his eyes upon the statement.

Herald decided to ignore it, continuing on with his tirade. "That's beside the point. Say one day a Slade-wannabe _does _march through the city with an arsenal of weapons at his command. Say the guy has a hundred hostages and will kill them if anyone tries to stop him. What then?!" Herald shivered at the scenario he had just fabricated. "I couldn't handle that."

A sad look crossed over Jericho's features. _Herald, you're my best friend. You always speak about me as someone who has great strength and determination. _His eyes filled with compassion as he signed,_ I just wish you could view yourself in that same light._

Upon hearing those words, Herald was deeply touched by them. It was true; he didn't think highly of himself. But that was because he had so much to prove as a leader, and so much to lose as a friend.

He ruffled his younger friend's abundance of hair as he said, "Thanks, Jer. That means a lot coming from you." Jericho placed a reassuring hand on Herald's shoulder, his smile lighting the room like a luminous star.

The elevator doors glided open, revealing a somewhat distressed Kole. Immediately, the two boys exchanged a knowing glance and made their way over to her, wondering what her troubles were.

"Hey Kole," Herald started, "Is something up?"

"You could say that," Kole said as she let out a sigh. "I was walking past Argent in the hallway and she seemed really down. I tried to talk to her, but she told me to leave her alone. Did something happen?"

_You could say that_, Jericho signed as the two boys thought back to the earlier incident.

Kole cocked her head slightly as she watched Jericho's hands. "Umm, I'm sorry Jericho, but I didn't quite catch that."

"He said, _'you could say that,'_" Herald explained as he glanced at his younger friend. His vibrant green eyes looked a bit upset at the comment. The trumpet player knew that Jericho disliked it when he had to play interpreter, but what could they really do at the moment? That was why Herald had mandated practice sessions with the mute; once everyone got better at sign language, Jericho would be able to carry out conversations with everyone in the tower.

"Oh…" Kole replied, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. That one was probably easy to figure out." Jericho waved a dismissive hand, his features lighting up once again.

"So, what_ did_ happen this morning?" Kole prompted.

"Hot Spot," Herald explained, and with that one name, Kole immediately understood.

"Was the argument a bad one?"

"A few choice words were exchanged," Herald said as he scratched the back of his neck. "But nothing too serious. They should be over it by noon."

Kole let out a sigh. "I just wish we could settle our differences with one another and-"

The blaring sound of the alarm interrupted their discussion as red lights blinked and flashed. The three teammates glanced around the room, a bit taken aback by the drill. The television screen flickered to life, displaying a map of the intricate city. Immediately, Herald dashed over to the display and flexed his fingers above the control panel, pressing on various buttons of the keyboard. His motions were sloppy and inexperienced, having only done this a few times before.

After a while, the map zoomed in on a certain quadrant of the city, displaying it's coordinates. "There," Herald pointed out with his index finger a small warehouse located on the edge of the municipality. He typed in a few other commands, causing files to pop up on various police cases.

"According to these files, a guy by the name of Jack Amerston has been heading illegal operations involving drugs - a new form of ecstasy the most common of them. The police have been on the gang's tail for months, but have yet to catch them." Herald's eyes widened as he took in a sharp breath.

"What? What is it?" Kole urged, concern prevalent on her countenance. Jericho nodded his head, wanting Herald to continue his analysis.

"They finally caught Amerston and his gang at this warehouse," Herald hesitantly started. "But… the police are heavily outnumbered. They're there right now and have requested backup."

Their speech was muted, the only sound coming from the blaring alarm system. The three of them stood, absorbed in their own thoughts. None of them knew where to go with this. They had never faced a threat like this before; as a team, they just weren't mentally or physically ready.

But there were also lives at stake here. The Pinnacle City Police Department needed them. They could be wounded - they could be dying right at this moment.

Herald gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing once as he pulled out his communicator. "Herald to Hot Spot," he uneasily started. "We've got a situation. I'm sending the coordinates your way. Meet the team there as fast as you can." Herald put the communicator back in his utility belt just as Argent entered the room. She had changed out of her pajamas and was now dressed in her uniform.

"Ya mind turnin' the bloody sirens off? They're givin' me a headache." Argent stated as she rubbed the temples of her forehead. Noticing the blank expressions on each of her teammates faces, she asked, "What's going on? The lot of you look like you've seen a ghost."

"We've got a situation on our hands. I'll explain on the way," Herald said as he blew into his gleaming silver trumpet, opening a portal that lead to the warehouse on the map.

"Finally! Some action around here," Argent enthusiastically stated as she pumped her fist into the air. As they began to pile into the space, Jericho took a look back at Herald. Concern was written all over his face.

"Don't worry," Herald said, forcing a grin onto his countenance. "This Amerston guy won't know what hit him once Titans North gets there." The corners of Jericho's mouth lifted ever so slightly as he gave Herald a thumb's up and entered the portal.

Herald's grin immediately diminished as he was the last one to enter the rift. Something told him that the fight they were about to engage in wouldn't be so simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>As you can probably already tell, this won't be your average Teen Titans story. I've already mentioned pornography, stealing, and drugs. This is because I wanted to give this new team a bit more of a Young Justice feel to it - minus the mentors. It occurred to me that more often than not, when the Titans weren't fighting outrageous villains they were probably fighting everyday criminals. And it makes _sense_. They might be kids, but that doesn't make them any less exposed to the horrors of humanity than that of an adult superhero. While I love Teen Titans to death, I wanted to show a different side to the crime-fighting - a darker, more realistic side.

Of course, there will still be those lighthearted moments. After all, they're still teenagers.

So, like it? Hate it? Have any comments/criticism about the team I've assembled? Anything I can work on? Let me know in a review! And don't forget to follow and/or favorite.

See you all next time. Updates shouldn't take too long.


	2. Chapter 2- Encountering the Beast

**Chapter 2- Encountering the Beast**

As the portal closed shut behind them, the team surveyed the area. Patches of mossy grass sprouted erratically amongst the perimeter. A few crates were positioned on top of a loading dock with various stamps on them- although Herald was too far away to read the labels. The decrepit warehouse was decent in size and originated in the southeast corner, right next to a nearby stream.

"Anyone else have a weird feeling about this place?" Herald inquired as his teammates turned to face him.

"Yeah," Argent replied as a look of concern furrowed her brow. "It's too quiet around here."

Upon realizing this, the eerie silence intensified- the only sounds coming from chirping birds in the nearby trees. Herald took a cautious step forward, noticing that the warehouse had a line of semicircular windows at the top of it. The glass panels were too small to fit through, but someone could take a peek to see what they were up against.

"Argent," Herald stated in a soft tone. "Can you fly up to those windows and see if anything's going on inside?"

Argent looked in the direction Herald was pointing to, and with a mock salute, said, "Aye aye, captain!"

As the silver-skinned girl set off to take a look inside, Herald directed his attention to his remaining teammates. "Jericho, Kole, search the perimeter to see if we're missing something here; maybe some clues on the drugs or where the police officers might be." The two nodded and began their investigation.

Herald took it upon himself to gather his thoughts. When they had originally received the distress signal, Herald had expected to get here and find the two sides in the middle of a standoff. Now, with not a trace of gang members or cops in sight, the leader wondered what had transpired in such a short amount of time.

A streak of fiery red pierced through the sky, making Herald snap out of his train of thoughts. He squinted his eyes and upon closer inspection, realized that the streak was his teammate, Hot Spot. Sharp flames were coming out of his hands, propelling him like that of a jet pack would. Once he landed next to the trumpet player, he gruffly asked, "What's the situation?"

Herald noticed his defensive stance and cut-to-the-chase attitude. He must've still been upset about what had happened this morning.

With a sigh, Herald ignored the pyrokinetic's confrontational tone and began to explain the situation. As he described the circumstance, Hot Spot's hard-edged demeanor lifted slightly as he perceived what needed to get done.

Herald felt someone tugging at his sleeve, causing him to turn around and meet the eyes of Jericho. His features were etched with worry as he motioned with his hand for them to follow him.

Jericho led them to the stream, where Kole sat hunched over something. As she turned to face the three boys, Herald saw what she had been tending to.

A police officer lay in a dirt fissure, his chest heaving rapidly. His face was badly bruised, clothes tattered, and a puddle of blood soaked through his chest.

"Holy…" Hot Spot murmured under his breath.

Herald swallowed the fear that was cumulating in his throat. Now was not the time to panic. This officer was in need of some serious help, and if he didn't get it soon, who knew what the consequences would be.

This was one of those rare times Herald wished one of his teammates could've had a different power- like healing.

Cautiously, Herald knelt down beside Kole, noticing that she did not appear afraid- or if she was, she was doing a good job at hiding it. He uneasily looked the man in the eyes as he said, "Sir? We're Titans North. We're here to help you."

The man's face contorted as he clenched his jaw, pain obviously erupting inside of him. "No… don't need… help." He struggled to speak as he pointed a shaky finger toward the warehouse. "They… n-need…" The officer was cut off as his ragged breaths twisted into sounds of anguished moans and cries.

Without thinking, Hot Spot made an "X" shape with his arms, causing him to power down. Now in human form, he covered the man's mouth with both hands, trying to stifle the sounds he was emitting. The three teammates were rather shocked to see him powered down, for he practically never did. They had to make a good deal of the furniture in Titan's Tower flame-proof thanks to the pyrokinetic.

"Hot Spot!" Herald angrily stated in a hushed tone.

"Look, this guy's gonna blow our cover!" Hot Spot retorted. "Best thing to do is to get him to a hospital. He needs a professional." Well, Herald couldn't argue with that. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out his trumpet mute and began twisting it into the bell of his instrument.

"What are you doing? This isn't the time for a music lesson!" Hot Spot hissed.

"Relax," Herald responded as he finished the task. "You said you didn't want our cover to be blown. This little trinket muffles the sound of my trumpet, that way it's much softer when I-"

"Alright, we get it," Hot Spot finished as he removed his hands and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Now make do with the portal-making, Trumpet Boy."

"In… warehouse..." the officer suddenly spoke up, choking on his words as he did so. "Two… off-officers… ca- ca… cap…"

"What's he trying to say?" Kole asked, her eyebrows furrowed in distress.

Jericho glanced at the three Titans and signed the word, _captured_.

Looking back towards the man, Herald asked, "Two officers have been captured?" The officer weakly nodded his head, his eyes looking unfocused and disoriented. "Thank you," Herald whispered. "We'll save your colleagues and get you to a hospital." The officer moaned, his face warping once again into a look of pure agony.

Herald looked uncomfortably at his teammates, the silence posing the question as to who would take this man to safety. Without a word, Jericho nodded his head in understanding and pointed to himself.

"Are you sure, man?" Herald uneasily started. "I can take him if you-"

_We're running out of time_, Jericho quickly explained, _And the team needs you. I'll take him._

Herald wasn't sure what it was, but the fact that his best friend had to witness such a nightmarish scene, along with offering to temporarily leave the group in favor of the man, made his insides churn. He knew that they were heroes, but Herald still felt like he had an obligation to shield his younger friend from the horrors of the world. He wasn't sure how much Jericho had seen before the Titans, but he wanted to keep that number to a bare minimum.

Jericho's face twisted into a look of exasperation as he signed, _Please Herald, we don't have time for this!_

Pushing his emotions to the side, Herald pursed his lips and blew into his Mystic Horn of Gabriel. Instantly, a rift opened, revealing the entryway to a nearby hospital. Together, the team helped the man get to his feet. Most of his weight sagged onto Jericho, but the mute showed no signs of tension as he helped the man toward the portal.

"I'll keep that opened up, so once you're finished you can head back here," Herald said, the look of worry never leaving his face. With a sharp nod, Jericho and the police officer crossed through the threshold and out of sight.

"Well," Kole hesitantly started. "What do we do next?"

Hot Spot converted back to his charged form, punching his flamed fist into his other hand. "I'll tell you what we do. We sneak inside, take care of the bad guys by bashing their faces in, and rescue the hostages."

Herald curiously glanced at his comrade. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. If we've got the element of surprise on our hands, they'll never know what hit 'em."

"Of course it's not a bad idea," Hot Spot said in a clipped tone. "I might be an impulsive guy, but that doesn't mean I can't think rationally. Blasting the wall open with the whole 'Titans go' spiel won't get us anywhere."

"Hot Spot's right," Kole stated in agreement. "We have to think this through, especially when lives are at stake here."

As she said those words, Argent hovered over toward them. "Blimey! I've been lookin' everywhere for you lot!" The silver-skinned girl landed, placing a hand on her hip as she asked, "Where 'ave you been?"

"Er… busy," Herald hastily explained, not feeling at liberty to describe earlier events. The trumpet player noted that Argent and Hot Spot had rigid body stances directed towards one another.

Really? They were _still_ at it?

"Have you found anything?" Kole continued on from where Herald had left off.

"Sure 'ave," Argent replied, her expression becoming darker. "But you aren't going to like it." Taking a glimpse back toward the building, Argent stated, "Fourteen blokes. Two bobbies tied up-"

"'Bobbies'?" Hot Spot inquired.

"It means 'police officers,' you divvy." Argent reiterated in a harsh tone.

"Then why didn't you just say so to begin with! And what in the world is a-"

"Hot Spot, not a good time!" Herald ordered through gritted teeth. "Argent, I still don't see the problem. We can handle fourteen guys easily."

"That's not what I'm concerned about," Argent stated as she furrowed her brow. "They've got guns. The lot of 'em."

Herald opened his mouth to speak, but found that no sound would come out of it. They were going to have to deal with guns. The Titans had dealt with a variety of weapons and powers before, but the simplicity of a gun also harboured a violent exchange of fire. As weird as it was to admit, Herald would've much rather preferred to go against someone with powers. At least then he'd be assured with a level playing field.

When it came to guns, the user had control of life and death at the simple click of a trigger. Herald knew all too well that gang members possessed the strangest desire to kill. A lot was at stake here, and if the team couldn't pull through, innocent lives would be lost.

"Last time I checked they were packing drugs into some boxes," Argent continued. "If we don't hurry they could be outta there right quick- or do something to those 'gents that none of us want to think about."

"Well, Herald?" Kole asked, her navy blue eyes seeking guidance. "What should we do?" All eyes turned to him, awaiting orders and commands.

This was it; Herald's shining moment to prove himself as a leader. He knew exactly what he wanted to say and how he wanted to go about saying it; a plan already formulating in his mind as the gears and mechanisms churned to life.

The only problem was that his throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert. Herald's eyes widened, an unrecognizable feeling of dread coursing through his entire being. The fearful apprehension that gushed through his veins was ice cold, yet scorching hot at the same time.

Herald's eyebrows furrowed beneath his mask. Now wasn't the time to let his emotions get in the way of the mission. Whatever this foreign feeling of trepidation was had to stop. He had a team that needed his leadership- they were counting on him.

But the fear that had been accumulating at the back of his mind harshly intensified. He couldn't do this. He couldn't put his teammates' lives in danger. He couldn't leave those police officers to the wrath of Jack Amerston. He couldn't let those hoodlums get away.

He… he couldn't. Do. Anything.

"Herald! Snap out of it!" Kole urged, harshly shaking his arm. Herald knew that he should've responded, but it felt as if his chest was being crushed by an invisible force. As he clawed at his upper chest, a dull arrangement of colors filtered through his vision. His mind felt foggy, only faint wisps of conversation getting through to him.

"What's the matter with him?!"

"He needs help!"

"Herald, now is not the bloody time! I think he's off his rocker!"

What in the _world_ was going on with him? Herald tried to find his sanity through the mesh of colors, noticing how shallow and erratic his breathing had become. His teammates' voices were barely audible, as if he were underwater. The only sound prevalent was the thumping of his blistering heart. Each pump became louder and faster, as if he were listening to a grenade that was about to go off.

"Herald! Please get a grip, please! We need you!" A compassionate, feminine voice pierced through the depths of his opaque mind, offering a source of light. With the aid of encouraging words being whispered into his ear, Herald was gradually pulled back into consciousness. His pounding heart slowly withdrew to a normal pace. The intense feelings of hot and cold within him neutralized to a stable, comfortable state. The overpowering fear that had taken over moments ago lay tucked away in the back pocket of his mind.

As Herald's vision returned, he gathered his bearings. The trumpet player lay with his cheek pressed against the dirt. As he shift his head ever so slightly, the sapphire sky looked down at him, along with the faces of his three teammates.

"Give 'im some space," Argent ordered. The three of them backed away from their leader, allowing him to get up on his own accord. Once Herald pushed himself up so that he was no longer laying flat on his back, he was bombarded with questions.

"Are you alright?"

"What's goin' on with you?"

"What the _fuck _just happened?" Hot Spot finished, anger and confusion prevalent on his luminous face.

"Hot Spot!" Kole exclaimed, giving him a look of pure disapproval. Hot Spot ignored her protests, the heat that was radiating off of his persona increasing in intensity.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Hot Spot demanded.

Herald gulped, scrunching his fists into the dirt below him. "I'm _fine_."

"_Fine_?" Hot Spot offered him a bitter laugh. "Herald, what the-" noticing Kole's critical look deepening, Hot Spot changed his choice of profanity, "_hell _happened back there? You totally lost it!"

Herald wished he could provide a more insightful answer to the question. "I… honestly don't know," he admitted, shame causing him to turn a shade of red.

"I'm no doctor," Kole uneasily started, "but by the way you were acting, I'd say you've experienced some sort of... panic attack."

"What? No way," Herald shrugged off Kole's diagnosis, not wanting to believe her words. A panic attack? What for? There was nothing to be afraid of!

Herald mentally slapped himself. He knew that was a lie.

"Look, we've wasted enough time already," Argent spoke up. "Herald, we're all very concerned for your well-being, but right now we need to focus on the objective." Her crimson-colored eyes glanced away as she proposed, "Maybe I should take over just this once, seein' as though you're not doin' so well."

"What?" Hot Spot immediately protested.

"But Herald's our leader," Kole reasoned.

"No, Argent's right," Herald interrupted in a soft tone. "I don't know what's up with me, but every second we waste could mean life or death for those police officers." Herald got up and brushed the dirt from his costume. He approached the silver-skinned girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Already thought up a plan," Argent proclaimed as she tapped her index finger against her temple.

"Alright. We follow you then," Herald declared, stepping back in order to hear out Argent's orders. Kole remained unsure, but nonetheless met eyes with the temporary leader. Hot Spot let out a steamy breath as he crossed his arms in defiance.

"Alright team, here's what I was thinking…" Argent started. As she delved into every nook and cranny her plan had to offer, Herald let out an exhausted breath.

He knew that he had made the right decision, and yet there was still this gnawing, oppressive feeling that tore away at his insides.

_Everything's gonna be fine_, Herald repeated to himself. _Everything's gonna be fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So yeah._ That_ happened. I wrote this the day after I posted the first chapter of this story, but I figured that weekly updates were the right way to go. With that said, expect updates every week :) The only time I might not make it in time is when finals are going on the same week as my orchestra rehearsals (which, sadly, is this week). Other than that, chapters should be frequent.

Thanks so much to those who have shown their support for this story. You guys are da real MVP's.

Please make sure to follow, favorite, and review. I'd love to hear some feedback: personal reactions, what you liked/didn't like, things I could work on, anything! I'm all ears.

I hope you have a fantastic weekend!


	3. Chapter 3- Green Eyes

**Chapter 3- Green Eyes**

The team crouched near a ventilation system that connected to the warehouse, eyeing one another in collective agreement. Without a word, Argent utilized her powers by emitting a small burst of crimson energy from her fingertips, carefully unscrewing each bolt in order to open the vent. Once the task was completed, she motioned towards the group.

"'gents first," Argent whispered. When the two boys gave her a questioning look, she reiterated by gesturing toward her skirt.

Herald hoped that his mask was enough to cover his blush.

Hot Spot crawled into the vent first, followed by Herald and the girls. The shaft was small in size and made any sound reverberate tenfold, causing them to creep with slow, deliberate movements.

Once Hot Spot made it to the other duct, he let a spark of fire leave his hand and engulf the shaft, causing it to become immensely hot. The pyrokinetic elbowed the vent and it immediately loosened, allowing him to remove the cover entirely to create a clear passageway out.

As everyone quietly piled out, the team crouched behind a few crates and awaited Argent's next orders.

The silver-skinned girl quickly glanced around the corner, surveying the area with her fiery eyes. Once she deemed the coast to be clear, she motioned in two different directions. The team would split up in order to undertake their assigned orders; Hot Spot and Kole were to infiltrate the area where the two police officers were being held while Herald and Argent would locate Jack Amerston and subdue him and the rest of his cronies. The mission's top priority was to rescue the hostages, therefore Herald and Argent would not act until they were ensured that the police officers were safely off the perimeter.

Glancing at each of her teammates, Argent's eyes conveyed a clear message: stay safe and tread carefully. Kole offered her a small nod while Hot Spot merely glanced away. After the exchange, the duo stole away in order to carry out their part of the mission.

Together, Herald and Argent crept away from their hiding spot and secured themselves against a wall, edging forward ever so slightly. It would've been much easier to sneak around if it was nighttime and they were aided by the protection of shadows, but alas, they had no such luxury. As the two neared the corner, they began to hear various sounds and voices- gruff vocalizations that were too far away in order to be deemed decipherable.

This time it was Herald who snuck a look from around the corner. As he swiftly scanned the area, he noticed that the henchmen were placing packages into boxes with ordinary food labels on them. Those must've been the drugs!

The men were loading the boxes into the rear of a semi-trailer truck at an alarming rate. In a few minutes they'd be done and on their merry way.

Herald did a quick headcount in order to see if all fourteen men were positioned in the same area, and to see if Jack Amerston was among them. According to the files he'd dug up, the drug dealer had a shaved head with a menacing snake etched into the back of his neck.

As Herald tallied up the number of wrongdoers, his blood ran cold when he calculated the final number. There were _nineteen_ men here, not including the ones who were probably guarding the police officers. Jack Amerston was also nowhere in sight.

The trumpet player retracted his head and leaned against the wall in consternation. Those other henchmen must've been out of Argent's line of sight when she had originally peered inside the warehouse. They were slightly off their game now that they had come face to face with a reality check, but the team still had the element of surprise on their hands and they sure as heck were going to utilize it.

Argent wore a visage of concern as she quirked her eyebrow in question. Herald whispered, "There are more guys than we originally thought, and there's no sign of Jack Amerston."

The silver-skinned girl grasped her chin as she tapped her finger against her mouth in thought. "Can you teleport us to the other side of the warehouse? Maybe there's a better vantage point on that side."

"No can do," Herald responded. "I may have a mute on this trumpet, but it's still too loud. Even if I blow into it softly they still might be able to hear it. I don't wanna take any chances."

"Hmm," Argent started, "Well, looks like we've run into a bit of a problem. Maybe if we split up we can cover more ground and find Jack Amerston faster."

Just as the sentence left her lips, the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the building, making the two jump in surprise. The miscreants seemed to have been alarmed as well, for shouts and heavy footsteps could be heard treading ever so closer to where Herald and Argent were situated. The two eyed one another in confusion before Argent pushed Herald forward and hissed, "Move!"

The trumpet player took the lead as their feet raced across the floor, unsure of where to go or what to do next. Should they head toward the sound of trouble, or try to find a hiding spot in order to get away from the oncoming henchmen? Herald could've sworn that the firing had come from the general direction of where Hot Spot and Kole had taken off, which only made his stomach unpleasantly churn at the thought of what could've happened.

He couldn't make the decision alone, that was for sure. As Herald continued to run, he glanced over his shoulder at Argent and asked, "So where exactly am I going?"

Instead of directly answering, Argent furrowed her brow and said, "Do you mind quieting your footsteps, you're waking up the entire bloody neighborhood!"

"How the heck am I supposed to run quietly?!" Herald questioned, a little annoyed at the fact that he still didn't know where he was going.

"Hey! Looks like we've got some trespassers!" A gravelly voice shouted behind them, making the duo turn to find that they had been spotted. Herald's eyes widened as the man brought out a pistol and prepared to fire.

"Duck!" Argent yelled as the two dove behind a nearby crate, the sound of the fired gun rattling the inside of Herald's brain.

"So much for the element of surprise, our cover's blown!" Herald remarked as the duo crouched behind the crate.

"Really? I didn't bloody notice!" Argent sarcastically shot back as a bullet pierced through a corner of the wooden box. Herald quickly took out the mute from his trumpet and pursed his lips, craning his head over the top of the crate as he blew out a deafening note. A sonic blast emerged from the bell of the instrument, making impact with a few miscreants as their bodies slammed into the back wall. Argent expelled concentrated bolts of crimson energy from her hands, knocking over a handful of henchmen in the process.

"Fuck, who are these freaks?" One of the criminals asked as he withdrew a gun from his belt. A sudden blast of fire was shot at the item, causing it to reach scorching temperatures. The man cried out and immediately dropped the firearm, his hand suffering from 2nd degree burns.

"We're fucking Titans North, that's who we are!" Hot Spot shouted as he flew into view. Kole clung to the fabric of the pyrokinetic's back, a frantic look prevalent in her navy blue eyes as he soared across the room.

"Hot Spot!" Argent angrily yelled up to him. "You're supposed to be takin' care of those bobbies!"

"Well _excuse_ me for getting a little sidetracked by Baldy and his friends!" Hot Spot countered as he tried to evade the henchmen's range of fire while supporting the weight of Kole.

If Hot Spot and Kole had run into Jack Amerston, than that must've meant that he had been where the hostages were. Instead of inspecting the drug exchange like the team expected, he had been interrogating the police officers. Hot Spot and Kole must've found him while trying to rescue the men, and were no doubt met with some of Amerston's cronies as well.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Hot Spot managed to ask in between attacks.

"Simple," Herald hollered to him. "We improvise."

"I can't hold on!" Kole fretted as her grip wavered and she plummeted toward the ground. She immediately crystallized herself, making the fall much more bearable as her body made impact with the floor.

The crate Herald and Argent had been using for cover was met with a barrage of bullets, causing the wooden box to splinter and break. Herald dashed to the side and concealed himself behind a thick, wooden beam. As the crate collapsed, Kole rushed forward and flung herself in front of Argent, changing into her crystallized form once more in order to shield her teammate. The enemy's bullets fired at Kole, but never dented her impenetrable exterior. Argent used Kole's form to her advantage as she blasted charged up beams of energy through the crystal girl's body and at the criminals.

Hot Spot hurtled past the henchmen like a bolt of lightning, all the while propelling his scorched hands throughout the air and creating a cloud of smog above their heads. There were enough flammable substances around that if he weren't careful, the entire place would be set ablaze.

"Hot Spot! Tone down the fire!" Herald tried to warn the pyrokinetic, but he seemed to be out of earshot or too caught up in the battle to reply. Argent and Kole were too preoccupied to notice his concern as well. With a disgruntled cry, Herald charged forward, contorting his body this way and that as bullets whizzed past him.

As he scampered across the floor in order to get closer to Hot Spot, the trumpet player cocked his head ever so slightly to the left. Time seemed to slow down as Herald perceived a familiar face. He wore an unbuttoned collared shirt, had a prominent shaved head, and a trace of a tattoo peeked out at the nape of his neck.

Jack Amerston.

As shots rang through Herald's ears and chaos flittered in and out of his vision, Jack Amerston did not move a muscle. Henchmen were swarmed on either side of him, many buff and menacing. His presence was dominant and all powering, seeming to suck the life right out of the room. The drug dealer's face was cold and calculating, but his grey eyes were silently filled with an indescribable amount of anger as he watched the scene progress.

For a fleeting moment, their eyes met. Herald could feel a faint memory wanting to resurface from the back of his mind, one that was of similar circumstances.

His eye twitched.

Herald froze.

"Shit! Where did all these guys even come from?!" Hot Spot yelled, pulling Herald back to reality. He was on the ground, using a beam as a source of cover. Argent and Kole were in the same position as before, but Herald could sense Argent's fatigue as beads of sweat coursed down the sides of her face. Kole had to have been drained as well.

"We got this boss," one of Amerston's bodyguards remarked as he took notice of Herald. Him and a few other henchmen stepped forward and prepared to fight. Amerston continued to observe the scene that erupted around him, his visage bringing about a sense of eeriness to the man.

The miscreant who had first spoken up cracked his knuckles as a menacing grin stretched across his countenance. Two other men went on either side of Herald, surrounding him. They didn't brandish any weapons, which made Herald loosen up a bit. Although the odds weren't in his favor, he could handle a fistfight.

As one of the men lunged at him, Herald ducked out of his reach and sideswept his feet, causing the man to lose his balance and stumble over. He used his back as leverage and pushed off of him, kicking the next attacker in the stomach. The third swung a fist at him, to which he nimbly dodged and countered with a fist of his own, striking the man's jaw. One of the miscreants he had previously hindered came up behind him and flung his fist forward. Herald spun around and barely caught it in time, struggling to push upwards against the fist that was trying to smash his face in.

"You got guts, kid. I'll give you that," one of the henchmen stated as he punched Herald in the shoulder blade. Herald was taken aback by the sharp pain the action had caused, giving the men a chance to get him even more off guard. Another man kicked at the back of Herald's knees, causing them to buckle and for him to land on the floor. It was there that Amerston's cronies officially ganged up on him. As Herald struggled to get up, he was met with an onslaught of punches and blows. One pounded his gut, knocking the air right out of him. Another cracked into his cheek, splintering pain immediately erupting inside of him. With one of the men straddling him, Herald had no way to defend himself against the barrage of fists that hammered into him.

Herald swung his foot upwards, making contact between the man's legs who had been straddling him. As the miscreant howled in pain, Herald rolled to the side and jumped back onto his feet. As another fist collided with him, Herald let out a winded breath. The man swung punch after punch, Herald trying his best to counter the blows as best as he could. He stole a glance at his teammates, noticing how burnt out and exhausted all of them appeared.

They were losing.

They were losing _badly_.

That is, until their ace in the hole arrived.

He came so unexpectedly, seemingly out of nowhere as he took control over body after body, making each person knock themselves out with the simple butt of a gun. Herald had never seen his powers work so fast, so precise, or so cohesive before. The trumpet player watched in stunned silence as each miscreant was overcome in some way or another. Even his attackers seemed transfixed by the new arrival.

Jericho stepped out of another fallen body, making his way toward Herald and the three men. He easily took out the henchmen with a set of quick jabs and elaborate moves, knocking all of them unconscious within seconds.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Jericho's face as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. _So, what'd I miss?_

Herald turned to motion towards Jack Amerston, but found that the drug dealer was gone. His body did not lay unconscious on the floor, nor did he appear anywhere in sight. He… he had escaped.

Upon realizing this, an ominous silence filled the room.

* * *

><p>As the police came to arrest the remaining henchmen and tend to the police officers who had been captured, all four Titans continued to stare dumbfounded at the mute they thought they had known so well. They were wounded, sweaty, and tired, but none of that seemed to matter as they continued to gaze at their rescuer.<p>

Kole took it upon herself to start up the conversation. "Jericho, that was… _amazing_."

"Yeah," Argent agreed, appearing at a loss for words. "Glad you showed up when you did. Things weren't lookin' too good for us."

"Where in the world did you learn to fight like that?" Hot Spot asked, clearly impressed by the younger Titan's skills.

Jericho sheepishly shrugged. _My parents were big on the whole self defense thing._

"Yeah but…" Herald started, "I've never seen you move like that before. You're like, as good as Robin."

_And he was trained by the freaking Batman!_ Herald thought to himself.

Jericho appeared uncomfortable. _I don't like having to lash out like that unless I have to._

"While this has been one lovely chat," Argent started with a bemused grin, "I'd like to continue this over a bite of fry-up."

"How about pizza?" Herald suggested.

"Not really what I had in mind, but that'll do," Argent responded with a quirk of her lips. At that, Herald blew into his Mystic Horn of Gabriel and the team entered a local pizza shop.

* * *

><p>"-fucking ruined everything!" A muscular man complained as he paced about the dimly-lit room. "A bunch of kids think they can move into this city and act like they own the place! We own the streets, this is our-" The man's eyes widened as he quickly explained, "No, wait, I didn't mean-"<p>

He was cut off by the sound of a knife being slashed across his throat. He made a sickening gurgle sound as blood spilled from his neck and lips. The man descended to the floor, laying motionless as his frantic eyes turned into lifeless orbs.

Jack Amerston wiped the blood from his knife as he put it back in his pocket. "Those metas aren't the problem." He spoke in a cold, low voice. "The problem is the kid. The one with those innocent lookin' green eyes." He lit up a cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "He uses them to his advantage."

"What do you propose we do, boss?" One of his henchmen uneasily asked.

Amerston paused, drawing out another cloud of smoke from his thin lips. "You know what we do."

He had to eliminate Green Eyes.

Amerston sat up straighter in his chair, a malicious smile stretching across his face.

No, he didn't have to eliminate the boy. He had to _break _the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry this chapter took longer than normal to post, I've been pretty busy these last couple of weeks. Any who, I'd like to address the matter of Gnarrk's absence in this story. A lot of people have asked me this in reviews, and you'll find out soon enough as to why. Hopefully by the next chapter in fact.

So, it's the end of 2014. I hope everyone has had a pleasant year, and that next year will be even better. Have a wonderful New Year's!

Thank you so much to those who have shown interest in this story. Your thoughts and actions truly mean the world to me.

See you all in 2015! :)


	4. Chapter 4- Arguments and Showtunes

**Chapter 4- Arguments and Showtunes**

As the team piled mounds of pizza onto their plates, Herald couldn't help but notice the wandering eyes that bore into him and his companions. It was to be expected; Titans North were still knew to the city and seeing a bunch of suited-up teenagers eating as though they hadn't been fed in weeks inevitably caused some disapproving looks to be cast their way.

Even so, that didn't mean Herald was immune to the feeling of uncomfortableness that crept up on him like a lion to a gazelle.

Pushing his self-consciousness to the side, Herald thought back to their earlier predicament. The musician still couldn't believe that Jericho had bailed them out of the situation in such an effortless manner. When the two had teamed up with Pantha, Más, and Beast Boy in order to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil, the mute hadn't fought with such ease. Even during training, his friend had never displayed such impressive skills.

What then, had changed? If Jericho had hidden his abilities for so long, why did he decide to go all-out back at the warehouse? Even more so, why had he tried to conceal his hidden talents to begin with?

As strange as it was to admit, Herald almost felt like he had been betrayed. Jericho was like the younger brother he never had; the two did everything together. The trumpet player knew that some secrets, like their pasts, had to be kept under lock-and-key for obvious reasons, but why had his friend not shown him the feats that he could accomplish before? Herald completely trusted Jericho, but did the mute not feel the same way toward him? Could it be that his friend kept this side of him hush-hush because he didn't _trust_ Herald?

The trumpet player narrowed his eyes. Now he was just being ridiculous. Of course Jericho trusted him. The two were every cliché pairing that he could think of: the peanut butter to his jelly, the cavity to his tooth, the hi to his five, the list went on and on.

Herald tried to reassure himself, but at the same time, he wondered what else his best friend was keeping from him.

_Are you doing okay, Herald?_ Jericho suddenly asked him from across the table, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, just lost in my thoughts is all," Herald replied, his tone sounding a tad bit clipped.

This only made Jericho's frown deepen. _Well, you look pretty banged up. _

Herald let out a huff in annoyance. Of course he looked out of it, they had just been in the middle of a draining fight.

"Well excuse me for not dressing accordingly, _your majesty_," Herald muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. As soon as the sentence left his lips, he wanted to take it back. The team stared at the trumpet player in surprise, an awkward silence filling the air. He was _never_ the kind of person to get riled-up for no apparent reason. Jericho had asked a sincere question; that shouldn't have gotten him annoyed over nothing.

Herald glanced at each of his teammates. Argent and Kole had a few notable cuts and bruises. Jericho had a trace of sweat on his face that made his hair cling to his forehead. Even Hot Spot appeared exhausted, although any injuries he had couldn't be discerned thanks to his powered up form.

As Herald stared at his blurred reflection in the side of the napkin container, his eyes widened. No wonder Jericho had been so troubled. Although he wore a mask, it did nothing to conceal his purplish cheek that had swelled to the size of a small plum. His clothes were partially tattered thanks to the beating he'd endured. Even his posture was more slackened than usual. Out of the group, he definitely appeared to be in the worst shape.

Herald gingerly touched his cheek. It stung.

With a remorseful sigh, he said, "Look, Jericho-"

_I get it. You don't have to apologize._ Jericho signed with practiced hands. He left it at that as he took another bite of his pizza, though he couldn't hide the hurt that appeared in his eyes.

"What's up with you?" Hot Spot suddenly spoke up. "First your weird breakdown back at the warehouse, now this?" The pyrokinetic frowned as he questioned, "What was that anyways? You went completely nutso on us."

_What's he talking about?_ Jericho asked as he completely abandoned his meal, worry crossing over his countenance.

Although the others weren't the best at sign language, they must've read his body language and figured out what he had asked. "Before we went inside," Kole hesitantly started, "Herald kind of-"

"Went off his rocker," Argent plainly finished.

Kole gave her a look of pure disapproval as she continued on with the story. "He kind of shut down, almost as if he were in the middle of a panic attack. It took us a while to try and snap him out of it."

"But I was fine after that," Herald quickly explained, not wanting the group to think he was incapable of handling future missions.

"I'm not entirely convinced that you were," Argent started. "Even now, you don't look all fine and dandy. And I'm not just talkin' about your injuries, Herald."

"If it was an attack," Kole began with a contemplative tone, "Do you know what could've triggered it?" The eyes of his teammates fixated on his persona as they awaited his response.

Little did they know that Herald couldn't give them a plausible reason as to why he had acted the way he did. He tried to rack his brain for an answer, but nothing came forth. The trumpet player only had a vague idea for the cause of the attack, and even so, the thought made him want to bury it further.

Herald knew that his comrades wouldn't stop until they received a feasible answer, so he decided to give them a logical justification.

"A police officer was on Death's doorstep when we found him!" Herald quickly explained. "So of course I was kind of freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"Jericho actually had to _take_ the guy to the hospital, and you didn't see him spazzing out," Hot Spot countered.

"Wait, wait, _wait a second_," Argent interrupted. "There was a barely alive Bobby you 'gents happened to stumble upon? Why wasn't I told of this?" Argent let a smirk play on her lips as she said, "So _that's _why Jericho up and left us. Figured you had just sent him back home or somethin'."

_And why is that?_ Jericho questioned with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Oh, y'know," Argent began as she scratched the back of her neck. "Up until now, I wasn't sure if you'd… exactly… stick with the team."

_What? _Jericho dumbfoundedly asked. _You think that I'd abandon the team if things got too difficult?_

"Well you can't blame me for makin' the assumption," Argent quickly defended. "I mean, you're all soft. What you did back there was bloody amazing, but before that…" the silver-skinned girl furrowed her brows as she struggled to find the right words. "You just seemed like the kind of hero who wouldn't hurt a fly. Too naive I suppose."

Herald's jaw dropped when he turned to Jericho. He didn't look angry, or upset, or hurt. His eyes… his usual brilliant, vibrant eyes were… dark.

With stern hands, Jericho signed, _You don't know _anything _about me._

"You're right," Herald spoke up, his tone accusatory. "We don't know anything about you. I thought I did, but now…" his eyes locked onto Jericho's. "I'm not so sure."

_What are you talking about? _Jericho stiffly asked.

"Why would you keep this side of you secret for so long?" Herald questioned. "I thought we were friends!"

_Why does it even matter? _Jericho signed with nimble hands. _We all have our secrets for a reason. You should respect that._

"Whoa, slow down there, Blondie," Hot Spot began. "Not all of us can keep up with the conversation."

"This isn't any of your business, Hot Spot," Herald snapped. "You don't know Jericho like I do."

"What are you trying to say?" Hot Spot confusedly questioned. "We're all on the same team, aren't we? What, am I not good enough to talk to him or something?"

"C'mon guys," Kole tried to intervene. "We've all had our misconceptions about each other."

"You got that right," the pyrokinetic huffed. "I thought your powers were useful, but now that I've seen them in action, they're worthless." As the words left his lips, Kole lowered her head in humiliation.

"Lay off her, Spotty," Argent warned.

"So you get a 'get out of jail for free' card when you mock Blondie, but when I do it, it's suddenly the worst crime ever?" Hot Spot angrily asked.

"Don't like my methods? Well then you can just take a hike!"

"The only person who's gonna take a hike is y-"

_STOP! _Jericho angrily signed as he jumped up from his seat. He slammed his fists onto the table, causing a few items to topple over. A vein stuck out of his neck as he stared each of his companions in the eye, a tense silence filling the air. His gaze seemed to survey Herald the longest, making the trumpet player feel riddled with guilt.

Man, what had he done?

_Why are we fighting over nothing? _The mute asked. _I'll tell you why. We're not a team, we're a band of dysfunctional freaks who can't learn to cooperate. You wanna know why I don't go all out during fights? _Jericho gazed at each of his teammates, expecting an answer. _Because then I'm no better than the scum that taught me those moves. If I go all out, I'm afraid that I'll never come back. That I'll turn into him. _He signed the last word with disgust. The team continued to be silent even though their mind was coursing with questions. Who was Jericho referring to?

After a short pause, Jericho closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Look, it doesn't matter. We're all just tired and need some sleep. Jack Amerston escaped and we need to find him before he causes any more trouble to this city. _A few murmurs and nods of the head were exchanged in agreement.

After a moment, Jericho lowered himself back onto his seat, staring at the table in uncomfortableness. The team had cooled down, but the awkwardness that remained did nothing to sooth their troubles.

Their half-eaten pizzas had turned cold.

* * *

><p>Back at the Tower, everyone left to barricade themselves in their rooms, Herald included. He paced about the floor, trying to come up with an appropriate apology that the team would accept.<p>

He had really acted like an inconsiderate jerk back there. Worst of all, he had acted like an inconsiderate jerk to his _best_ friend. What kind of a leader was he? Leaders were supposed to keep the group together, not tear it apart. Jericho had done a much better job at settling everyone's nerves than he had; all he had done was ignited the fuel.

He let out a disgruntled sigh, throwing one of his pillows at the door.

To his surprise, the door swished open and someone caught it.

Jericho stood there, his guitar case in one hand, the pillow in the other. He lowered both items to the floor and signed, _Can I come in?_

"Y-Yeah," Herald awkwardly stuttered as he sat on his bed. Jericho made his way over and sat next to him, his face expressionless.

Finally, he turned to him and signed, _You should get some ice for that. _

"What? Oh," Herald remarked as he lightly brushed his fingers against his cheek. "No worries. It looks a lot worse than it feels."

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Herald scratched the back of his neck in discomfort.

_Say something! Anything! _His brain commanded.

"Look Jericho, I-" Jericho made to stop him, but Herald hastily stated, "No, just… hear me out, okay?" Jericho slowly lowered his hands to his lap, patiently awaiting his response.

"What happened back there, was my fault," Herald began. "I don't know what came over me, and I'm sorry for saying things that I didn't mean." What was he, a chick? This whole apology sounded really lame.

Jericho paused for a moment before lifting up his hands. _I'm sorry too. Let's just… forget about it, okay?_

"Yeah. Okay," Herald responded, raising his fist up in a truce kind of way. Jericho met him halfway and bumped his fist with his, marking the end of their earlier falling out.

_You know I didn't come here for an apology, right? _Jericho asked as a sly smirk graced his lips.

"Really?" Herald started. "Then what'd you come here for?" In response, Jericho patted his guitar case.

The corners of Herald's mouth perked up ever so slightly upon the action. As Jericho brought out his guitar, Herald revealed his gleaming silver trumpet. The two eyed one another with wide smiles, and with a simple strum of a note, their jam session began.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm terribly sorry for the late update, as well as the short chapter which had a lot of dialogue and not much plot. I promise things will pick up soon enough, but first I needed the team to cool down (well, argue _then _cool down) before anything serious arose (cue giant, looming, foreshadowing sign that's basically in the summary and the end of the previous chapter).

Can I just say that being in high school sucks. Yeah? Right? Good. I'm glad that's been established.

Again, I'm sorry how painfully long these updates are taking. I'll try to work harder, but I can't make any promises.

If you liked what you saw, please don't hesitate to follow, favorite, or best of all, leave a review. It really means so much to me to see that others are interested, so thank you all very much for your support.

Have a wonderful week.


	5. Chapter 5- So Much for Quality Time

**Chapter 5- So Much for Quality Time**

When their morning training ritual arrived the following morning, Herald dreaded the confrontation he'd inevitably have to face. He deliberately took his time getting ready, wanting to spend as much time away from his teammates as possible. He was ashamed of his outlandish behavior, ashamed that he had acted in such a way toward the people who were supposed to respect him as a leader and as a friend.

Well, he was still working on the friend part.

What little faith they originally had in him must've been severely tattered upon recent events. Herald himself still wasn't entirely sure what had come over him; all he knew was that he couldn't - no, _wouldn't _- allow himself to step out of line again.

As Herald begrudgingly faced the door, he thought back to yesterday's jam session with a certain mute. A small smile threatened to expand at the thought of their harmonious intonations blending together to form a masterpiece. Out of the group of vigilantes, at least he could count on one person not being severely mad at him.

One question that he had been dying to ask after yesterday's fiasco flittered to the front of his mind. The trumpet player knew that he wasn't one to talk, but he was insanely curious as to who Jericho had been referring to at the pizza shop. Someone had taught him those moves, and at the same time, caused him a tremendous amount of pain. Herald wondered who the mystery man could be, silently praising the individual for his skills yet loathing him for the way they treated Jericho. By the way his best friend had recounted the remembrance, Herald was certain that the person was someone the mute wanted to forget entirely.

Jericho's secrets must've piqued the interests of his teammates as well, although he hoped that no one would bring it up. Jericho would tell them when he was ready to; there was no need to push the matter further and risk losing his trust.

Letting out a pensive sigh, Herald let his bedroom door swish open, revealing the elongated, dimly-lit hallway. His feet trudged along in a languid manner, echoing throughout the hall. His body ached and his cheek was still sore, but his physical appearance was nothing compared to how he felt inside; riddled with guilt and humiliation.

As he entered the training room, he was met with an onslaught of looks from his comrades. Argent was sitting on a bench, her eyebrow quirked in minor fascination. Kole was sitting cross-legged on a mat, her eyes sparkling with uncertainty. Hot Spot leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and his head ducked. Jericho stood next to a swaying punching bag, his eyes seeming to pass on a message of hope and reassurance. The room was suffocatingly silent.

Herald let out the breath he'd been holding in and addressed his teammates. "Look, guys - I… I wanted to apologize. For everything." Their stares continued to stab into his persona, expressions not letting up in the slightest. "How I've been acting lately, well, there's really no excuse for it. I'm still getting used to the whole 'leadership' thing," Herald gulped, knowing that his words were just digging a deeper hole for him. "And if you don't want me to be leader anymore, I understand."

At that, the team's eyebrows shot up to their hairlines upon the announcement. Argent jumped up from her seat and made her way towards the trumpet player, head shaking as she propped one hand on her hip while the other scrunched up a fistful of her hair. "Hold your horses, Herald. None of us even _considered _your whacko behavior as a means of getting kicked off the team or downgraded." She lightly punched him in the arm. "We all make rubbish decisions, but we learn from them too." A mischievous glint crossed over her eyes as she remarked, "That head of yours must not be on straight. What made you think we'd be that upset with you?"

Herald scratched the back of his neck as a light shade of scarlet appeared on his cheeks. "I guess I'm a 'worst case scenario' kind of guy."

_Well, no one is angry with you, _Jericho lightly broke in with a warmhearted smile.

"You can't blame us for feeling a little irritated by it though," Hot Spot spoke up. "As Blondie put it yesterday, we're quite the dysfunctional family."

"Family?" Argent let out a snort. "I hardly know anything about you lot!"

Herald's eyes widened upon hearing the statement. It was true; they really didn't know much about each other.

"Well, why don't we change that," Herald proposed with a skewed grin. "I mean, I know we still got a lotta work to do since Amerston escaped, but why don't we all take today off and just… hang out? Go see the sights, visit the mall, or something."

"I like the way you think, captain," Argent stated with a smile of her own. "I say we do some shoppin'."

"I haven't been to a mall in a long time," Kole timidly chimed in.

"Do we have to?" Hot Spot groaned. "I'm all in for bonding time or whatever, but can't we just hang out here?"

"Aw, cheer up, Spotty," Argent playfully remarked, "They've got lot's of neat shops downtown, and best of all, you'll be spendin' the entire day with yours truly!"

"Just kill me now," the pyrokinetic mumbled as he buried his face in his hands.

"Alright team," Herald began, "Let's get ready and plan on leaving in, say, thirty minutes?" At that, the team agreed and excitedly scuttled out of the room. That is, everyone except for a certain pink-haired girl.

Herald lifted a curious brow as he made his way over to Kole, who sat in the same position as before. Something about her seemed so… defeated, as if she was having a relentless, inner battle within herself. He noted that she hadn't spoken much during the team's conversation as well. Her usual bright, navy blue eyes were filled with distress as she practically chewed off her lower lip.

"Kole?" Herald gently began. "You doing okay?"

Upon hearing his words, Kole snapped out of her daze and locked eyes with the leader. "Wha - oh! Hey Herald. I didn't see you there."

Herald's brow crinkled in concern. He bent down to a crouching position, arms resting on his lower thighs, and spoke again. "Everything alright?"

Kole immediately perked up at that. "Of course! Everything's fine! Why wouldn't it be?" Her tone had elevated several pitches and she seemed to quickly shrug off his concern. Something was definitely up here.

"I know we're not exactly close," Herald started, "but you can talk to me about anything. That's what I'm here for."

The crystal girl bit her lip as she began to ramble. "No, no it's stupid-"

"Hey," Herald interrupted as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Nothing's stupid in my book." The trumpet player knew that Kole was only a few years younger than him, but by the way her innocent, fragile eyes longingly seeked his for guidance and support, he might as well have been looking at a younger sister.

_Younger… sister… _

Herald drove the memory out if his mind almost as quickly as it had come.

"Something… has been bothering me," Kole finally admitted, wrapping her arms around herself as she did so. "It's about what Hot Spot said, yesterday, at that pizza place."

Herald recalled the predicament. The pyrokinetic had called her powers worthless, and Herald hadn't done anything about it. He had been too wrapped up in his own selfish dilemma to notice just how much a few words had shattered Kole's confidence. A sickening feeling erupted within him, knowing that he had done nothing to stop the incident.

"What Hot Spot said-"

"Is absolutely true," Kole finished, causing his mouth to gape open in astonishment.

"What? No, Kole-"

"I know my powers better than anyone," Kole announced in a low tone, "And I know that without Gnarrk…" she took in a shaky breath upon vocalizing the caveman's name. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she continued. "He didn't want to return to the upper world. I understand his pain, I've felt the same way almost my entire life. But… defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, meeting you guys, it's _taught_ me something." Her eyes met his once again, filled with sparkling tenacity. "I can't give up on people who need me. Just because I've had bad experiences with the upper world doesn't mean that it can stop me from helping people every chance I get."

Herald remained silent, awestruck at the words Kole had just spoken. She let out a content sigh. "Gnarrk will come up when he's ready too. I know he will." Her head lowered slightly as she said, "But until that day comes, I really need to work on refining my powers. There has to be a way I can harness them that will make them useful to the team, that will make me feel like I'm actually making a difference."

"Kole, your powers-"

"T-that's all I wanted to say," Kole quickly stammered, halting him in his tracks. Herald realized right then and there that she didn't want his pity or his praise, she only wanted her words to be acknowledged. The trumpet player wished that she could see what he saw in her; a bright, compassionate, warmhearted teammate.

A Titan.

"Powers aren't the only thing that make you useful on a team," Herald started in a sincere tone, "What matters is what kind of character you bring to the table. You might think you're a diamond in the rough, but you're also one of a kind. You keep the group together, Kole. We wouldn't be Titans North without you." A sparkle of appreciation passed over Kole's eyes, the corners of her mouth lifting ever so slightly.

The trumpet player gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "All of our powers could use some work, and we're going to grow and get better as a team, okay?"

"Okay," the crystal girl replied, a hesitant look appearing in her eyes before she shot forward and threw her arms around the leader's neck. Herald was slightly taken aback by the gesture, but nonetheless gave her an encouraging pat on the back. "Thanks, Herald. For everything." She withdrew from the embrace with a smile. "I don't know what you were talking about earlier; you were born to lead."

"Still getting used to things I guess," Herald admitted with a light chuckle. He stood up and offered his hand to Kole. "Now c'mon. The team's probably waiting for us." She gratefully took it and was helped to her feet. The two walked side by side at a comfortable pace, Kole glancing at Herald from the corner of her eye.

"Y'know, what I said earlier was true. I really haven't been to a mall in a long time."

"You've been missing out," Herald heartily remarked. "Just wait 'til we get to the food court; it's heaven on earth, I'll tell ya."

"Bet I can eat more cocopolinos than you can!"

"What in God's name is a cocopolino?"

* * *

><p>Herald sat at a table with his teammates, each of them delving into a flavor of savory ice cream. The leader had allowed each Titan to choose a store of their choice, and the rest of the group had to follow through no matter what the place. Herald and Jericho had both chosen a music store, Kole a whimsical clothing boutique, Argent a punk-looking shop, and Hot Spot a place that sold pottery. Who knew the pyrokinetic had a thing for vintage works of art.<p>

Or ice cream, for that matter.

Hot Spot, in his powered down state, continued to lick his scoop of macedonian ice cream.

"Hmm. Never took you as the type of fellow to enjoy ice cream," Argent mused with a grin.

"What? Because of my powers?" Hot Spot asked with a raised brow. "I still have taste buds, y'know."

"Yeah, I know," Argent stated, "But I figured you weren't a fan of cold things."

"Now that's just crazy," the pyrokinetic declared. "You're skin's pretty cold, but I still like you."

The group stared at their teammate, dumb-stricken by the statement, before Argent burst into a fit of rambunctious laughter. Hot Spot reddened several shades, hastily stammering, "No, wait - that's not what I meant! I just meant as a fellow teammate, a fellow person - Argent! You know I didn't mean that!" But Argent would have none of it, ignoring his words as her deranged laughter increased in volume.

Herald, Kole, and Jericho eyed one another incredulously. This was beyond bizarre; it was like they were in an episode of _The Twilight Zone_. For once, the two teenagers were actually acting civil towards one another.

It was relieving yet disturbing all the same.

"Hahahaha! Whew," Argent chortled as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "Best. Day. Ever."

"You're never going to live that one down, are you?" Hot Spot asked, but by the way he sounded, the pyrokinetic already knew the answer.

"Nope," Argent replied with a wide grin. Hot Spot let out a huff, crossing his arms as he sunk lower in his seat. As he prepared a retort in order to get underneath the girl's skin, Herald glanced to his left and noticed that Jericho and Kole were in the middle of a sign language lesson. The crystal girl's hands fumbled as Jericho patiently showed her the correct way to sign something. When she accurately duplicated the mute's motions, she let out a squeal in delight. A broad smile stretched across Jericho's face as Kole cheerfully began to babble.

Herald couldn't help the smile that began to form at the corners of his mouth. An oasis of pure bliss washed over him amidst the bustling atmosphere. He was overcome with a feeling of serenity he hadn't felt in a long time. Seeing his teammates getting along made them all one step closer toward becoming a true band of crime-fighters.

Hopefully, maybe even something more.

Herald's euphoric state didn't last long as his communicator suddenly buzzed in his pocket. As he carefully slipped it out, his eyes widened in horror when he saw the map being displayed on the screen.

"No..." Herald whispered, clenching his fist around his communicator almost as if it were a lifeline. The voices of his comrades slowly came to a stop as they noticed their leader's terror-stricken expression. Jericho delicately placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping Herald out of his thoughts.

"Trouble!" He exclaimed as he shot up from his seat. Not waiting for his teammates' replies, the trumpet player began to sprint toward the nearest exit. Shouts of protest and confusion erupted behind him, but Herald could make out nothing besides the sound of his pounding heart. His mind was racing a mile a minute, not letting up in the slightest as terrible thoughts swarmed his brain and threatened to consume him entirely.

_No, no, no, NO!_

Argent grabbed ahold of him by the cape, halting his movements as he was yanked backwards. Herald scrambled back onto his feet, shouting, "What are you doing?! We have to move!"

"Get a grip, Herald!" Argent desperately ordered. "Just what in the bloody hell are you talkin' about?!"

And then it hit him.

He struggled no further as he held up a shaky hand, communicator firmly grasped in it. The team took a cautious step forward, huddling closer together as they looked at the red dot displayed on the screen. The place was being attacked.

Titan's Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dun, dun, _DUN_. And so the plot thickens. For those of you who were wondering about Gnarrk, there you have it. Again, I'm terribly sorry for my inexcusable absence. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so hopefully all is forgiven and forgotten? *puppy eyes***  
><strong>

Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I noticed I received quite the amount of followers last chapter, and I cannot even begin to tell you guys how much that means to me. Seriously, thank you guys so much.

Have a fantastic week.


End file.
